


No Stealing Involved

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [58]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Barry Allen, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Prediscussed Scene, Punishment, Ruler, Spanking, Sub Leonard Snart, Subspace, Very floaty Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: The deal was as follows: No stealing for a week, or Len will get spanked. And Len succeeds in following the rule... almost.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Spanking Sunday [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154240
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	No Stealing Involved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts), [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> it's been a while, and my spanking list has accumulated some prompts again, and it is Sunday, and I felt like writing, so... here's another Sunday Spanking! I love writing these, and while I won't go back to weekly updates I do hope to post a bit more often again~ THis is just a little something, there was no proofreading involved

„I thought“, Barry told Len in a voice that was much too calm, much too sweet. „I told you that you were not to steal this week.“

„It‘s… Sunday evening?“ Len tried, knowing that it was useless to argue but still needing to at least try.

„Yes. And the new week starts on Monday“, Barry stated matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow.“

„Actually, on some places, the new week starts on Sunday“, Len gave back, trying to look relaxed even though he was anything but. He knew what the price for breaking the rules was, after all.

„I know“, Barry simply said, and then he smiled. „But darling, I told you last Sunday not to steal for a week, so this Sunday very much is within your week. So. Hand it over.“

He held out his hand, and Len thought about protesting, but Barry still had that too-sweet smile on his face, and Len knew exactly what that meant. Grumpy Barry was one thing, but a Barry that was so angry that he was basically dripping honey from his mouth was not to be trifled with.

So he extended his own hand and dropped the bag of diamonds into Barry‘s waiting one. A flash, and the bag was gone.

„Thank you, honey“, Barry told him and pointed to the back of the sofa. „Now, you know what‘s in store for you.“

Len swallowed, and looked at Barry imploringly. Barry just tilted his head, his expression unmoving. „We laid down the rules, we discussed the consequences, you know that this is coming. One time stealing, twenty swats with the ruler. So, darling. Pants down, bend over the back of the sofa, hands on the seat. One swat more for every ten seconds of stalling.“

Len sighed, and then slowly started moving towards the sofa, trying to think of ways to get out of this after all. He knew that these were the rules that they‘d put down, but he was nothing if not a Master at weaseling his way out of any rules.

„Barry, I don‘t feel good“, he tried, but got nothing but a stony face in response. „Well, this was your decision, so it‘s your fault if you don‘t feel good. Eleven seconds, by the way, so twenty-one swats.“

„But what if I‘ll get sick?“

„Then you know the safe word for that, and I know how green you get before you get sick, which you are currently not, so. Over the sofa.“

Barry was not moving at all, not like usual, trying to get Len to comply faster, or simply grabbing him and pulling him into the position he wanted him in.

„Twenty seconds. That‘s twenty-two swats for you, darling.“

Len sighed and let his hands wander to his fly, slowly undoing his pants. Barry was gong to make him do this all by himself, he could tell. He wanted to push him to get into position all by himself, to _present_ Barry with his bare ass and hold it still for him so he could spank it.

It was _humiliating_.

„twenty-five. Are you that eager to get more of a spanking? You should just have said so.“ Barry was grinning mischievously now, and somehow that more than anything else was what spurred Len into action, chucking his jeans and underwear and stepping up to the sofa.

„Thirty. That‘s twenty-three for you“, Barry hummed and stepped closer as Len bent over to place his hands where they should be going.

„But I was already here“, he protested. „I was already here at thirty seconds.“

„Yes you were, but not in position“, Barry told him, and Len could just hear the smirk in his voice. It was terrible, really. It made Len want to punch him.

But then there was the tap of hard plastic on his backside, and he stiffened. It had been a while since they had done this, and he didn‘t know how hard Barry was going to go…

„Do you have to do this?“ he grumbled, shifting under the pressure of the ruler. „We can just let it go.“

„Just let it go? That‘s not what this was for, Len. You told me that you wanted to show me that you can stick to a rule, so I set you one. One week without a heist, without stealing anything. No museum break-ins, no bank robbing, no nicking an apple from the farmer‘s market, no divesting old ladies of their purses. And you were doing so well… until now. Really, I thought I would be able to reward you so much today… and instead, I have to punish you now. Because what you still need to learn is that your actions have consequences, Len. And I will show you these consequences. So hold still, and count to twenty-three as I spank you.“

Some of his anger was leaking into his voice now, and Len cringed at that. He never wanted to make Barry angry… and he never wanted to disappoint him. He just… he couldn‘t help it sometimes, if things were just there for the taking…

He hung his head, suddenly bereft of his will to fight and struggle and find a way out of this.

„Are you very disappointed in me?“ he asked, his voice sounding much too small for his own liking.

Behind him, Barry sighed, and then there was a too-warm hand between his shoulder blades with a comforting weight behind it. „I am disappointed, yes, but I also knew it wasn‘t going to be perfect on the first try. I‘ll punish you now, so you know that your actions have consequences. And then you‘ll be forgiven, and we‘ll try it again for another week. It‘s going to be alright. And you know what you need to remember through all of this, right?“

Len hummed and clenched his hands before spreading his fingers out again. He nodded then, recalling their conversation from a week ago. „It‘s all going to be okay, learning is a process“, he repeated.

„That too, yeah, but not what I meant“, Barry replied, and the hand wandered up to his neck to rest there for a bit. „I love you, Leonard Snart. Never forget that“, Barry told him before taking his hand away and dropping a kiss where his hand had just been.

„Now, are you ready?“

Len didn‘t feel sure enough to reply to that without breaking out into tears or sounding like a small child, so he just nodded mutely.

Barry loved him. Barry loved him. Barry loved him.

„Remember to count for me“, Barry told him, and then, without further ado, he let the ruler come down for the first time.

„One“, Len got out and managed not to flinch too much as the sting spread over his ass.

„Good boy“, Barry told him, and Len just huffed. He was far from good, after all.

„Two.“ The second one didn‘t hurt as much as the first one at first, but Len knew all too well that the hurt would build and build and build now, and that he would be squirming by the time they hit twenty-three.

„Three.“

„Four.“

„I love your control.“ Barry‘s voice sounded calm from behind him, not like he‘d already swatted his ass with a lot of force a handful of times. „I love it… but you can let go of it now. You don‘t need it here. You‘re safe with me, I got you.“

„I don‘t know what you mean“, Len bit back, before tensing and just barely holding back a flinch. „Five.“

„Yes you do know what I mean.“ The next slap came a bit lower than the others had been, jolting Len into a garbled noise.

„Si-six.“

„Very good.“

„Seven.“

„Eight.“

„Ni- ah -nine.“

Behind him, Barry chuckled lightly, knowing that this change of angle had jolted Len out of the rhythm that he‘d created, Len was sure of it.

„Asshole“, he grumbled, and got an extra-harsh swat for it.

„...Ten“, he murmured, not wanting to give Barry the satisfaction of hearing him curse some more.

„Almost halfway“, Barry told him, and Len had no idea how that was supposed to be reassuring. His ass was burning, and the area where Barry had hit him right in the crease where his thighs met his ass was smarting especially, and he knew that he would soon have to start squirming, which he hated because then Barry wouldn‘t be able to control where his strokes fell but also that wasn‘t true because Barry was a speedster and could always be fast to adjust his angle but also squirming meant he wasn‘t in control anymore and he always had to be in control always had to be cool always had to be firm always had to have himself tightly in hand always had to-

„Let go, love. I got you.“

And Len let go, letting the next spank jolt him right into the couch, pushing his hips against the leather padding without resistance and then rocking back as the first wave of pain wore off.

„Eleven“, he croaked, even though he was suddenly somehow sure that they were not at eleven anymore. He ruler hit again and he flinched, twisting to the side to escape the pain that was already blooming on his ass now.

He groaned, and it came out sounding like a sniffle but really it didn‘t matter and then that ruler hit him again and he hated it but he squirmed into the other direction but he wanted to hold himself still for his Barry who was putting him right and taking such good care of him and who would catch him when he fell and

„Fourteen“, he gasped, and the little chuckle behind him told him that that wasn‘t right anymore, but it also didn‘t matter.

Vaguely, he heard a voice in the back of his head telling him that he shouldn‘t let go like this, that he should resist and stay in control, but at the same time he felt the fluffy clouds of subspace closing in on him, cushioning him from feeling anything besides the pain in his ass and the warm, fuzzy feeling that Barry‘s voice was giving him, floating from somewhere behind him and wrapping him up in layers of layers of fluffy cotton, making him feel so safe and warm and happy and so loved… and Barry loved him. He‘d said so himself. And Barry was always right. Barry was always, always, always right and Barry loved him.

Len was the luckiest, because he had Barry. Barry had been the best steal ever. Len was the best thief. He frowned a bit as he wondered if it was okay that he‘d stolen Barry‘s heart but he wasn‘t supposed to steal anymore… but he also didn‘t know how to steal hearts. He hadn‘t taken Barry‘s heart from him… and he didn‘t want Barry‘s heart, he wanted all of Barry…

But Barry loved him, so it was okay.

When he finally opened his eyes again, it was pitch black outside, and he was lying on his front, a fluffy blanket over him and his head pillowed on Barry‘s thigh. Barry was raptly watching his latest binging obsession on Netflix, but he looked down as Len moved, and gently ran his hand through Len‘s short hair.

„There you are again. You were suddenly gone really far into subspace… how are you feeling?“

Len closed his eyes again and shifted a bit so he was lying more comfortably.

„Did I steal your heart?“ he asked, sighing happily at Barry‘s fingers massaging his head in the most wonderful manner. „I only want all of you.“

Somehow, that made Barry laugh, and he could feel the vibrations of Barry‘s laughter under him. It was a great sound, and Len never wanted to stop hearing it.

„Not quite there yet, I see“, Barry hummed and let a hand run down Len‘s back.

„But no, I gave you my heart out of my own free will. No stealing involved.“


End file.
